Winter Rain
by BteNoire
Summary: I've decided not to continue with this, because I don't think it's going very well. Besides, I like Remus/Sirius better. ^_~
1. First Rain

Disclamier: I don't own any HP characters, so dun sue me!  
  
I woke up to the soft pattering of rain on the window.  
I walked to the window and watched the grey sky with  
sad eyes.  
It had been weeks since I heard from him.  
Remus.  
My love.  
I sighed and sat down on the padded seat infront of  
the window which reached out at and angle, allowing  
the viewer to get a closer look.  
I watched the waves roll on the beach.  
Where was he?  
He promised me he would be back.  
A tear slid down my cheek as I thought of all the  
unlikely scenarios he could be in.  
Remus was my first.  
He was about 12 years older than me, but it made no  
difference to either of us.  
He still looked young.  
I thought of the night we spent in the forest.  
We slept in eachother's arms until and talked until  
the fire went out.  
He was such a romantic.  
I laughed and remembered all the goodtimes we had.  
He loved to have fun and he was no stranger of it.  
Sirius told me of all the wild things they did back in  
their day.  
It made me love Remus even more. He was so brave. So  
strong.  
He was alaways there for his friends.  
I sighed and stepped into the shower.  
Fifteen minutes later, I was drying off in the bedroom  
when I heard a knock on the door.  
I wrapped the towel around my waist and ran downstairs  
to the door, wondering who it could be.  
When I saw who it was, I immediately kissed and hugged  
him.  
He handed me a red rose and a tear fell down my cheek.  
I led him upstairs and jumped on the bed with him.  
We talked for the next thirty minutes and soon we were  
staring into eachother's eyes.  
I stared into his beautiful grey one's, and he into my  
emerald green ones.  
I couldn't help but kiss him, he was so beautiful.  
I closed my eyes and gasped as he kisses down the side  
of my neck and my shoulder.  
"I love you Maven." He mumbled, though it was very  
clear.  
I cried and smiled, "I love you too Remus."  
Then we fell asleep on the bed together, my head on  
his chest and his arms surrounding me.  
I never wanted to leave his side again. 


	2. Third Moon

Disclaimer: Don't own HP, if I did....Well I'd probably write this anyway, BUT YOU GET THE POINT!  
  
Again, I woke up with the rain.  
Strange how it rained two days in a row, it was rare here, even though it was Winter.  
I sat up and fell back down as the searing pains on my back became evident.  
Falling down hard on the matress just increased the pain.  
I thought, "What the hell happened?" and dragged myself to the bathroom.  
I turned my back to the mirror and looked over my shoulder.  
There were a deep slashes all over my back.  
Confused as hell I searched for Remus.   
Where was he?  
I noticed my calender, which had artist conceptions of different characters of the Zodiac.  
I looked down and just as I expected, it showed a full moon icon, right where all the phases were on all the other days of the calender.  
I swore to myself.  
How could Remus forgotten?  
How could I have forgotten?  
I swore at myself again for being such a retard.  
Trying very hard not to move any muscles in my back, I wrote a note to my friend Aiden and attatched the letter to the leg of my owl Nima.  
I opened the window for her and watched her fly out.  
I then plopped on my chest on my bed.  
A few minutes later Aiden apparated in my room, Nima perching on his shoulder.  
"Maven, what the hell happened? Why are you still in a towel?"  
"Uhhh..Remus and I forgot that last night was a fool moon, he must have turned after I was asleep. As for the towel, I had just gotten out of the shower when he came over, and I just fell asleep."  
He sighed and ran downstairs.  
He returned with a bottle of booze and a mouthpiece.  
He gave me the mouthpiece, "Bite down."  
I bit down as hard as I could as he poured the alcohol on my back, muffled screams escaping my mouth.  
He left the room again can returned with bandages.  
He wrapped them around my back and chest. "We have to go find Remus, Maven. I bet he feels REALLY crappy for turning on you."  
I nodded and grabbed some clothes.  
I ran into the bathroom and changed.  
"Well, he still has tonight to change too. I don't know how he forgot if he changed just two nights ago."  
"I don't care, I was just glad he was back. I hope he didn't leave again."  
Aiden frowned, "I wouldn't blame him if he did."  
I yelled an obscenity in Italian in protest.  
"Well...I know *I* would leave...Hell...I would probably off myself."  
My eyes grew wide.  
I pulled on my socks in a hurry and ran out of the bathroom, only to rummage in the closet for some tenni's.  
I broke down and put my head to my knees. "No he's not! No he's not, no he's not, no he's NOT!"  
Aiden frowned and hugged Maven. "Shhhh...It'll be okay..." 


	3. First Search

Discalimer: Don't own any HP characters, I do however own Aiden and Maven.  
A/N: I know my chapters are short! I'm sorry! They just look long to me because I abuse the return key....  
  
I wiped the tears out of my eyes. "Aiden, do you know where my keys are?"  
"No. Let me go check-"  
"Naw, it's okay. Let's go find my Remus...."  
We both apparated to the first place we could think he could be.   
The Leaky Cauldron.  
I walked up to the bartender. "Have you seen Remus Lupin lately?"  
"Yes," he replied, "he left about an hour ago. I think he said something about the Shrieking Shack."  
"Oh no..Thanks Tom."  
Aiden and I ran out of the Leaky Cauldron and into an alleyway. We dissaparated and re-apparated to the Skrieking Shack.  
I ran around the first floor looking for him. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE??" I cried.  
"I don't know, though I am picking up a prescence somewhere in the building. It's very faint."  
I ran up a flight of stairs to the next floor.  
I ran into a room and looked around.   
Torn furniture.  
Ripped curtains.  
Clawed and chewed chairs with bits of fluff coming out.  
So this is where he used to go when he turned.  
I touched a chair and got a psychic smack in the face.  
I shuddered uncontrollably as the vision rocked my body.  
"Aiden! We have to find him NOW!" I cried as soon as I gained control over my body.  
Knives.  
Pain.  
Blood.  
Paper.  
So much blood....  
  
[Aiden's narritive.]  
  
I continued a more thorough search of the downstairs than Maven downstairs.  
Under the bed.  
Behind the desk.  
Under the desk.   
In the closet.  
Even in the wardrobe.  
I was moving on to the next room when I heard Maven upstairs.  
"Aiden! We have to find him NOW!"  
I swore and ran upstairs. 


End file.
